youarekingfandomcom-20200215-history
Fakarralism
Fakarralism is the faith of nearly all hatcuri and humans in the Far South. No one knows exactly where it originated or who founded it but it is a powerful force in the region, nearly every city has a patron god. Gods and Spirits In Fakarralism, there are nearly an infinite number of gods that can hold many responsibilites. Ortiziem for example is the god of all learning and knowledge while Faratan is the god of grain. To list all the gods would take several years to complete, so I shall list here only the major gods of which we know: *Fakarra- The lord of lords and god of gods. He is the protector god and the god of justice. Nearly all people of the religion worship him. Along with Oritziem and Hedaren he weighs and judges the souls of the dead. *Lotasil- The god of war and the mad one. The patron of all militaries and battles, however, he is quite insane from the actions of Leqi and may at times be kind and merciful, and at other times is destructive and non-caring about his followers. He is only worshipped in times of great wars, and even then with caution. *Kalasen- The god of food. He is worshipped by all followers of the religion simply because he aids in the gathering and devouring of food. He is thanked before every meal and is often prayed to by farmers, fishermen, cooks, and hunters. *Oritziem- The god of knowledge and all learning. He is the scholar and great teacher of the gods and the patron lord of all scholars, engineers, teachers, and pretty much anything that requires great knowledge. Along with Fakarra and Hedaren he weighs and judges the souls of the dead. *Hedaren- Lord of death and the aftelife. He is not worshipped except at funerals and battles. He controls the wheels that bring the dead back to life and assigns those of great good or great evil to their respective realms. Along with Fakarra and Oritziem he weighs and judges the souls of the dead. Spirits are the servants of the gods. The spirits take from their patron lords and will act like their patron lords. They are not unlike mortals and are jealous of the feelings and matter of the mortal plane. Due to this, many people are able to ask aid from the spirits by offering a sacrafice such as blood, gems, or even comfortable chairs. Only people of extreme piety are able to do this though; this is for the most part, the priesthood. However it is not always the most intelligent thing to ask aid from the spirits; they can do many horrible things to those they hate or those that simply don't do the rituals and chants right. The Afterlife When a body dies, the soul lives on. For a time it may stay on the plane of mortals, but eventually it will find itself in the realm of the dead. Here he or she is judged by the gods Fakarra, Oritziem, and Hedaren. These gods will weigh the evil and good of their soul. Should the person be rightous, they will be brought to the Living Crypt where they shall enjoy nearly anything they wish, should they be evil, they will go to the Dying World , a parody of the mortal and spirit planes where they enjoy no rest, no pleasure, and great pains. Should the soul be of near equal good and evil, it wil be sent through the wheels of resurrection to try life once again; in truth resurrection is the fate of all souls, the Living Crypt and the Dying World are temporary rewards or punishments and the souls there will eventually be resurrected once again. What they come back as is not based on their actons or thoughts; it is completely up to the whims of the gods themselves. Divisions The worshipers of the Fakarralist faith do not band together completely. Each god has a different agenda, a different want and this is reflected in their followers. Conflicts between sects are common; the priesthood of Oritziem have been in dispute with the priesthood of Jeseda for centuries for example. This can often result froms differences in holy scriptures or simply becuase of a small slight. Demons Demons are spirits who did not side with any god when the gods were born. They are those abominations that live in a plance beyond that of the mortals and spirits and even the gods. They are trickery and power incarnate and because of this mortals can be found trying to extract power from demons or using them as servants in the mortal plane. Every priesthood of every god will describe the demons as monsters of evil and torturers and tricksters and becuase of this the various priesthoods usually have a demon-hunting branch. Birth of the Gods The gods were not the creators of the worlds; they simply found them and improved them in their own ways. The spirits preceeded them. Many theologians have studied the birth of the gods and none have been able to understand why they were made in the first place. Never the less, soon after their birth the majority of spirits pledged fealty to them; those who did not became demons and were banished beyond the planes of matter and spirits. Category:Religions